transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Joseph Fury (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Nicholas Joseph Fury is the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., the world's leading international military espionage agency. he is an gifted leader and an capable operative on his own. Biography Losing his Eye In 1968, the frozen body of the Decepticon known as Skyquake was found in the Tibetian mountains by SHIELD. as Nick Fury came to investigate with Howard Stark, Skyquake was briefly re-activated, he tried to break free, slicing Nick Fury eye with his axe in the process, before going back to stasis. Transformers Following the battle at Nevada, Nick Fury ordered the other SHIELD agents to not get involved with the Transformers, as he wants to watch them over for the time being, they only can get involved once stuff starts to worsen. Kidnapping of Tony Stark After wealthy industrialist Tony Stark was kidnapped in Afghanistan by the terrorist group called the Ten Rings, Coulson and Nick Fury feared that Stark, being just a wealthy civilian and not a trained soldier, could tell his kidnappers everything he knows about the American national security, since Stark was involved in making many weapons for the United States Armed Forces. Coulson immediately offered to go searching for Stark himself, but Fury stopped him, because the agency wasn't authorized for foreign operations in Afghanistan. Instead, he sent him to Stark's business partner Obadiah Stane, to see if Stark is a man who could sell his country to save his own skin. When Coulson arrived at the Stark Industries headquarters, Stane told Coulson that Stark couldn't tell the Ten Rings much about the American defense systems. Back at the agency, Fury again refused Coulson's offer to search for Stark himself. telling him that Stark is on his own. When Tony was found, Coulson was waiting for Stark in the airport. calling Fury asking he wants a full debrief, Fury says if its possible. The Birth of Iron Man The following month, the agency's satellites detected something that looked like an unmanned aerial vehicle. Fury, Felix Blake and Jasper Sitwell saw the footage of the "vehicle's" flight through the streets of Los Angeles, and compared it to footage a similar object escaping a Ten Rings caves, Fury suspects thats Stark in a Armor, Fury then have Blake and Agent May check on Stark finances. then he sent Natasha Romanoff to keep an eye on him, while he told Coulson to check on Area 51 for the time being. The Fallen's Revenge After the Fallen's transmission to Humanity to turn over Sam Witwicky, Blake informed Fury about the current events with NEST, Fury was less than pleased to hear what's going on in the world right now, Then Blake he suggest to find Sam and turn him over. but Fury denies, Fury then have Blake send Clint Barton to NEST and call General Morshower in order to meet with him. However said meeting was put in hold when the Decepticons battle at egypt started. After the Battle was over, Morshower meets with Nick Fury. Fury tells him that people that have scepticism on various creatures should have an open mind. as he gives Morshower a file which contains info on the Transformers past on Earth, info he cannot share with NEST. Area 51 Sometime after his meeting, Nick Fury enters the one of the bases on Area 51. as he enters the elevator, he enters one of his offices there, where he speaks to himself about how times are changing now that Transformers are public knownledge, but theres some info that cant still be known to public. not even Morshower team. At Area 51, Phil Coulson tells Nick Fury that he sent their MIB unit to cover up a Bigfoot sighting by editing the video footage for remove any evidence of it being alien, then he tells him about an Owlman sighting in Cornwall, as the Owlman killed an eyewitnessed. later on Coulson is overseeing some SHIELD scientists working on a alien disk. he asks Fury what it is, Fury tells him its the object that fell in Roswell, New Mexico. it was found by Howard Stark, it was not an Aircraft as most assumed. but some sort of disk with energy to activate some machine. then Fury shows him the Tesseract. Fury tells Coulson that the cube holds significant power, more powerfull than the other cube they lost to the Transformers months ago, it was found by Howard Stark, when Howard was studying it he descovered it had some kind of message hidden inside and it may have been the same cube seen in Norse Mythology which states that the Tesseract was Bor's most greatest treasure, so they speculate that Bor hid an message inside the cube, but to who he was trying to communicate and why. Targetted by the Decepticons Then the Decepticons known as Laserbeak and Makeshift attacks the base in search of a device for activate a tracker. Fury calls Clint Barton who was still at NEST for assitance, but the call is cut off. Laserbeak pins down Fury, who tells him they are after the device that crashed on New Mexico, its then revealed that SHIELD agent Samantha Kane worked with the Decepticons and steals the device for them. as she gives it to Brains, Fury demands to know why they want it, Laserbeak tells that they need the device to activate a Machine so they can locate the Tesseract, Samantha Offers to watch over Fury, but Laserbeak decides to kill him, as he and the other Decepticons escape the base as Laserbeak drags her with them. once they're gone Fury states he's glad they didnt knew they had the Tesseract inside. Then NEST comes to Area 51, but Fury orders them to go away. as they are not welcome here, so they leave. then Laserbeak shows up and asks Fury for Skyquake whereabouts, Fury doesnt known who he is, until Laserbeak describes him, Fury lies to him saying he's not given permission to that kind of info, only a few know of this, but they're dead. so it could be in any base, Laserbeak leaves. as Fury states that he would never reveal its location. but sadly for Fury, the Decepticons are able to find him. later on when NEST begins to investigate SHIELD, Barton who was ordered by William Lennox to led them to Fury, contacts Fury to wait him outside the Area 51 base. but Fury is not told he's coming with NEST. The Transformers Backstory on Earth when they arrive Fury tries to get rid of them, but Barton assures him that they know, Fury asks Simmons how things are going for him, he awnsers that he saved the sun. Lennox tells Fury that they need to know what he's hiding. Fury says its classified, but Lennox tells him that the Cons are back, they stole something from Utah, so only he knows what is going on. Fury accepts to tell them, but reminds him its classified, Sam asks if they can bring Wheelie in as he helped them before, Fury accepts. On one of the bases on Area 51, Fury explains the group that S7 and SHIELD both began a seperate units, but when alien activty started to incrase they joined together, they are even trying to cover up alien existence right now, despite the fact they are public knownledge. Lennox ask why they've been covering Transformers if they just returned few months ago, Fury says its not true, when they enter a room. Simmons explains. that Transformers been here forever, they've seen them alot in television, thing is they never knew they were aliens, then Fury shows up with pictures of cryptids, he states they're fake, all are edited. he explains that various cryptids were Transformers all along, most of the times their alien bits are shown so they had to cover them up. he then shows the unedited pictures of Bigfoot and the Chupacabras, Fury states that investigation led to the descovery that the Chupacabras is the same as the Wendigo, Wheelie recognizes the Chupacabras as a Sparkeater. then Fury states that some serial killers like Jack the ripper were Transformers too, he goes to explain that Jack the Ripper was the creature known as Spring heeled Jack as well. he goes to explain that Jack was eventually found and killed for unknown reasons even to SHIELD the info was never made public, he explains that recent sightings of Spring Heeled Jack belongs to a different being. Rhodes asks if its possible for Transformers for turn into humans, Wheelie explains that there are Transformers called Pretenders that can allow them to turn into any kind of beings, theres also those called Shifters, but they can only take the form of other Transformers. Fury states that some humans were apparently possessed by Transformers too. Like Adolt Hitler. If the statements were true, Hitler heard the voice of an evil alien during his time as fuhrer. he goes to explain that the Tunguska event was Transformers related too, but whatever crashed there is in the Russians possesion, other UFO accidents could be Transformer related too but he cant confirm them all. he explains there were reports of a giant Transformer the day Mt. Vesuvius errupted. Lennox says its enough, its clear the Transformers have been here for long. he thinks they may be searching something, Fury then tells him that while not all UFO accidents were TF related, some were like Roswell. Wheelie states that from the research he gathered, whatever crashed there matches Cybertronian technology. Maybe like a Cybertronian key or something. he states they had the device, but it was stolen the same day NEST came. Simmons then asks why he wasnt informed that the Roswell object was a device and not a UFO, Fury tells him that some info was not shared with Sector 7. Wheelie then asks if they have any info about a man that touched an Alien thing which made him see lots of decoded numbers, Fury says yes they investigated the Jim Penticton case, Wheelie tells that The description of the craft also fits a Cybertronian tech, a device the earliest transformers built for record a location with decoded numbers, in case they didn’t remembered he location, plus it was used to investigate and study the life of that specific planet. then he asks if they have the decoded numbers, Fury then hands him a paper with the decoded numbers drawn by Jim Penticton, Wheelie scans it, its the coordinates to a location, Lennox asks what the cons were after in Utah, Fury states its a Transformer he found with his friend Howard Stark, its the reason he lost his eye. but the real problem is that they are after an source of energy, then he brings a case with the Tesseract and shows it to them, he states it have an cryptic message hidden inside it, Fury explains that this cube was found by Howard Stark, following the disappearance of the World War II hero Steve Rogers. After he discovered the cryptic message. He tried to discover what it meant, but they were never able to figure it out. As time passed Stark found out that the cube resembled a cube from the Norse mythology. It says that their God Bor had a Cube that had greater power and it was his most precious treasure. now the big question is, did he inserted the message if so why why and to whom he tried to communicate. Wheelie scans the Tesseract and descovers its the same location as the Jim Penticton case. Tesseract Stolen But before they can get futher into this, they hear a noise outside, Fury checks the cameras and they just see Brains, Sam suggest Fury to let him in, they go to bring him in, but Makeshift disguised as the Autobot known as Bumblebee is behind him, when he reverts back to his true form and attacks. Fury tries to escape with the Tesseract, but he trips and falls, the Tesseract comes off the case, as Makeshift claims it as he escapes. giving it to Skyquake who used a message written inside it for find the Infinity Stone known as Kanjira Stone, which he intends to harvest the sun with the intention of rebuilding the Allspark, unaware that the end result would end up in the destruction of the universe. War agaisnt the Predacons Skyquake then calls his Predacon army to make their presence known to the world. as they attack S.H.I.E.L.D. is able to get some footage of the Predacons attacking. Fury tells them that as long they stand the Decepticons wont win as SHIELD is not only an organization to studies them, but also are an espionage agency meant to protect the world.later S.H.I.E.L.D. detects an explosion, so Fury and the others go to investigate. when they go there. they find an offlined Bumblebee, Bee then reactivates after having a near death experience, Bee then informs to the group what could be Skyquake intention, reconstructing the Allspark, as the cube holds the location to an destructive device. Laserbeak shows up, to tell them its too late as Skyquake just found it. Bee warms him of the danger bur he doesnt believes Bee warning, he calls the Predacons to attack in Nevada, then the Predacons shows, but luckly for them so does NEST and the Autobots. the battle is eventually won when Bumblebee stops Skyquake from harvesting the sun and when Skyquake is sucked into a wormhole by the Tesseract.with the battle over Lennox and Fury looks at the Tesseract, Lennox orders Fury to get rid of it, Clint Barton then finds the Kanjira Stone, Fury tells him that they most ensure the Tesseract and Kanjira dont fall in the wrong hands again. Meeting Tony Stark While the entire issue with the Decepticons occured, Stark was revealed to be Iron Man, so once the whole deal with the Decepticons was done, Fury went to Tony Stark's Mansion in Malibu, California to talk to Tony Stark about the Avengers Initiative, However Stark had no interest in the Initiative and told him to leave. Fury meets with Natasha and Coulson outside and tells them to stay on him. later Fury was informed by Natasha that Stark was dying from blood poisoning and later informed him that Tony became a problem due to drinking issues and using his armors while drunk. Stark Poisoning An SHIELD scientist informed Fury that Stark would die in 72 hours and that thru tests with Stark blood taken from his battle with Vanko they realized that Stark cant be cured, one of the scientists hand him a Lithium Dioxide, but told him it will only delay the inevitable but wont cure him, as Fury retreated into his office he saw at Howard Stark trunk and remembered that Howard told him that the key to perfect the arc reactor was within his stuff, Tony can still save himself. Fury confronted Tony Stark at a restaurant for becoming a problem that he had to deal with. Natasha Romanoff later arrived and provided him with a shot which eased back Stark's infection. Fury informed Stark that they was indeed a way to cure his infection, he just hadn't found it yet. Fury and Stark returned to Stark's home where Fury began providing information on the background of Anton Vanko, the father of Ivan Vanko who had recently attempted to kill Stark, and revealed that Stark's father Howard was in fact one of the founding members of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Fury and Natasha Romanoff provided Stark with information and materials from his father, which proved instrumental in finding a replacement power source for his personal Arc Reactor. Fury left Phil Coulson at Stark's home with orders not to allow Stark to leave until he had found a cure for his infection. Fury told Stark that he would be keeping his eye on him before leaving. Rejecting Stark Fury meet again with Tony after he defeated Ivan Vanko and Obadiah Stane, Stark had proven himself unsuitable for the Avengers Initiative, but after informing him of this, Fury offered to recruit his services as a consultant. Recent Events Later Fury and Sitwell discuss the current events, such as how Fury had to reject Stark for the Avengers, as Sitwell jokes that its a normal day for them. Activity on New Mexico The following day, with some unnatural atmospheric events, followed by the discovery of an immovable hammer in an impact crater, Fury called Clint Barton to have him deployed to New Mexico as part of a security force to protect the object from the locals. Clint was initially upset because he was in vacation, but was excited about taking part on another alien mission. Searching for the Living Legend Following the event in New Mexico, Nick Fury had a team of SHIELD agents searching in the artic for the frozen body of Steve Rogers, while he surpervised the expedition, but Agent Max informed him that the World Security Council wants to speak to him and they would shut down the expedition. The following day, Fury reports to the Council, in there they inform him that they want most of the resources to the directed and spend to reigniting the Tesseract and Project Pegasus. after this Fury would call Max to tell him that they will keep all their missions including the search for Steve Rogers as planned without informing the Council. Alien Symbinote After Coulson returned from a mission at Brazil, Fury informed Coulson of an symbiontic lifeform that was tracked in New York and wants him to capture it. Learning who Spider-Man is Following the Battle at New York city, Coulson returns to the Helicarrier and enters Fury office, Fury asks him if he captured the symbiont, Coulson tells him that Spider-Man had to kill it, Coulson then reveals to Fury that Spider-Man is Peter Parker, to the shock of Fury, since he's the son of Richard Parker, he had sent Richard Parker undercover at Oscorp, Richard found something there, but he was unable to inform Fury before his death, he doesnt know how or why the plane Peter Parker parents were on crashed. Coulson then asks if they should put Peter on the Index, Fury refuses because he fears for the safety of the son of his old friend. Into the Wolverine Den A year later, Fury would send Coulson to Canada to recruit the mutant only known as Logan, in order to have him be part of the Avengers Initiative, Coulson meets Logan in the bar offering him a place in the team, but Logan refuses the offer. The Hulk in June, Fury had a meeting with some agents to discuss Bruce Banner, as they saw an video recorded from Hulk latest sighting, which shows him fighting Logan, Fury would notice some differences in Logan fighting style wondering if Ross enchanced him and why Logan was with, at the same moment, Fury was informed that General Thaddeus Ross hacked S.H.I.E.L.D.'s computers. Fury confronted Ross, who replied that he was not going to leave the safety of the world in his hands. Fury also discovered that the World Security Council gave Ross permission to extract the information he needed from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s computers. Worried, Fury wanted to prevent Ross from capturing Banner, so he called Coulson to track Bruce Banner and send Natasha Romanoff, but it was too late, because Banner was already captured by Ross' soldiers in New York City. Natasha would soon witness the battle against Hulk and Logan. Future Projects Natasha enters Fury office, in there she and Coulson to talk to him regarding the fact, things are too much for S.H.I.E.L.D. to handle with all the crazy superpowered beings and aliens that have been popping out. with this Fury goes to inform the World Security Council about how the recent events that been going on could benifit them on the task to reigniting the Tesseract and Project Pegasus, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons had brought tissues of one of the dead Transformers from the Egypt incident and since they have HYDRA weapons in storage, which they could use to reverse enginner new weapons, since Tony Stark new element for his arc reactor was tied to the Tesseract his research could benifit them, the fact they got the Destroyer armor could work for them aswell and recruiting Erik Selvig to aid them, he also briefly speaks of the two accidents in New York City and that they are still searching for Rogers, as it would be usefull to have someone that may have more experience with the Tesseract, Finally satisfied with his work, the Council decided to increase the funding for the agency, expand jurisdictions for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents, and augment Fury's strategic authority by the years end. In Custody of Wolverine In the Aftermath of Hulk and Wolverine battle, Logan is left under custody of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury asks an S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist if Logan will be okay, the scientist informs him that Logan was injected with the super soldier serum and with Banner irradiated blood, but his healing factor and the symbionte, which was in Oscorp possession, has started to remove traces of the serum and the irradiated blood from his body, Fury decides to leave Logan on quarantine until he had been cured completely from what Ross and Sterns did to him and then have the symbionte removed from his body. Finding Steve Rogers Sometime later, Agent Coulson would find the frozen body of Captain America on the Arctic and informed this to Nick Fury. Helping Steve Rogers Adjust to Modern Times Sometime later, Fury tried to introduce Steve Rogers to modern technology, but with no success. Relationships Friends and Allies *Morshower - Ally *Howard Stark - Former Superior *Clint Barton - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Phil Coulson - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Jasper Sitwell - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Felix Blake - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Natasha Romanoff - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Brains - Former enemy turned ally *Sam Witwicky - Ally *James Rhodes - Ally *William Lennox - Ally *Robert Epps - Ally *Bumblebee - Ally *Moonracer - Ally *Arcee - Ally *Chromia - Ally *Tony Stark - Ally *Max - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Thaddeus Ross *World Security Council - Superiors *Richard Parker - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Steve Rogers - Ally *Maria Hill - Right Hand Woman *Gideon Malick - Ally *hawley - Ally Enemies *Samantha Kane - Former Ally turned traitor *Laserbeak *Makeshift Appearances/Actors *Canon (6 stop motions) **''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' ***''The Armored Avenger'' - Barricade24 ***''The Allspark Situation'' (Mentioned only) ***''NEST'' - AutobotJazz1 ***''Iron Man: Epilogue'' - Barricade24 ***''Thor: Prelude'' - G.Scales ***''In Search of the Living Legend'' - G.Scales ***''Spider-Man: Epilogue'' - G.Scales ***''In the Wolverine Den'' - G.Scales ***''Green Issues'' - TBA ***''Adjusting to Modern Times'' - TBA ** Iron Man - Barricade24 **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (First appearance) - AutobotJazz1 **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Barricade24 **''Thor'' - G.Scales **''The Incredible Hulk'' - G.Scales Trivia *His cameo in Revenge of the Fallen was written in the last minute for serve as a led in to Phase 2 and the next Transformers series, Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D. *In Simmons last scene for Earth Protectors, it was meant that Simmons was going to call Nick Fury for pick him up, but the voice actor forgot to record when Simmons mentioned Fury. thus the line was cut Gallery ''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' P2211465.JPG|Production Still Wmplayer_2015-06-20_16-31-16-46.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_16-31-41-88.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_16-31-45-06.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_16-31-47-78.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_16-26-15-22.jpg ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D. Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-11-45-84.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-12-06-72.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-40-16-23.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_14-05-31-50.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_14-08-22-12.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_14-08-29-75.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-11-07-46.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-11-09-69.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-11-52-56.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-15-10-80.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-19-29-83.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-19-54-01.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-05-19-33.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-13-11-39.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-33-26-28.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-46-22-84.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-46-32-37.jpg ''Iron Man Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-17-44-72.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-17-47-97.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-19-25-97.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-19-42-62.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-19-51-72.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-19-32-11.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-19-57-92.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-25-35-27.jpg ''Thor'' Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-34-09-58.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-34-19-86.jpg Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Humans Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Files Humans Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Humans Category:Iron Man Humans Category:Thor Humans Category:The Incredible Hulk Humans